cityofsinfandomcom-20200214-history
The birth of the Vampire and Dark Hunters
"Artemis!" Archeron shouted across the heavenly devide. "That mortal was mine!" he disappeared from where he was, leaving behind a black vaporous smoke, only to reappear in front of his sister. Artemis laughed her evil, spoiled rotten laugh and began to walk away from her fuming brother. "I know brother, but I was bored." she teased him in a condescending tone. "You owe me, Artemis!" Archeron took long strides to catch up to his sister. "You know the rules, an eye for an eye, a pet for a pet." he demanded. "You bring my mortal back, now." "I can't understand why you like these little pets of yours." Artemis looked at her perfectly groomed nails as if she had not seen them before. "Its too late for your mortal. But, I will make reparations." she stopped walking and turned to her irritated brother. "What do you want, and don't say my amulet because that is not even worth a mere mortal, who by the way was doing my handmaiden and deserved to be eaten by the dragon." "No one deserves to die that way." Archeron protested. "You are evil incarnate, Sister." he shook his head then looked at his hand thoughtfully. "What do I want...?" he asked softly, deep in thought. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day." Artemis whined and stomped her foot. "You know very well we have eternity since the young upstart took over things, it it wasn't for our games, I would be bored to tears." Archeron retorted but then he paused and looked thoughtful. He grinned broadly as his eyes came up and made contact with Artemis pure white orbs. "Games..." he murmured. "I know that look Archeron," she looked at him suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" Archeron grinned. "A game." he said slyly. "We each get to create 3 pawns then set them against each other. We each get one cheat and do not have to reveal it until the battle begins. They can't age. They have to die in battle. We each get to choose one weakness. If you find a loophole to any of the rules, I get to make another weakness." he shoved his hand at her as if to shake it to seal the deal. "Four each, and I get to go first. And the rules about weaknesses are the same for me." Artemis demanded with the need to be controlling the situation. But Archeron knew she would demand to go first. She always did. And this would give him the upper hand. "It's a deal." he reached out for her hand but when she reached for his he pulled it back, "Blood bond." he said with a casual smirk. Artemis glared at him. This meant she could not cheat other than the one time in the terms or she would have to give up the amulet. But she wasn't going to let him get off that easy. The same when for him, he could not cheat either or he would not get the amulet when it was his turn to wear it for a millennium. She pulled a jewelled dagger from her belt and cut her palm, "Hurry up you big oaf, before it heals." she demanded impatiently. Archeron took her dagger and cut his palm and quickly took her hand. Their blood took on a glow as the two hands pressed together, and just as quickly as the cuts were made, they, and the blood, disappeared. "OK sister, you go first." he nodded at her. He didn't like the impish grin on her face as she pulled her hand away and looked out into the void. Earth suddenly appeared below them. "I create four men. They live forever by taking the blood of mortals for nourishment. They are swift and powerful and beautiful. Perfect in stature, prefect in form, fierce; with sharp razor like teeth and nails as keen as talons. They can procreate by birth and with their bite. And I shall call them Vampire." She folded her arms and gave him a smirk. "Your turn." "I create four Dark Hunters to hunt your little pets. They will have keen senses that tell them when one of your creations is close. They will be immortal by hosting the souls of four different mythical creatures; the phoenix, the water dragon, the griffon, and the sphinx. They will be as strong as your vampires and able to harvest the power of the soul in which they host. They command their weapons and powers of their creations." he ended with a smirk. "Now choose a weakness." He put a hand on his hip and waited. "Your hunters cannot procreate." Artemis said simply with a smirk. Archeron cursed softly, "So you build an army with yours and mine cannot multiply. I call loophole." Artemis shook her head, "It is not a loophole my dear brother but if you wish to create two weaknesses each, I will allow for the modification of our deal." she quipped in musical amusement. "Fine, your Vampires cannot go out in sunlight, it will burn them up. And they can be killed with any wooden object, provided it is shot into their heart." he stood up straight with a smirk. "No, that's unfair. It makes them too easy to be killed. You must modify it." Artemis said stubbornly."I say they can only die by fire. Your little wooden doodads can only incapacitate them." she put her hands on her hip and looked at him as if to dare him to defy her. "I will modify it, provided you agree that the children of your vampires will be significantly weaker than their makers and THEY cannot go out in sunlight. I will not waver on this." Archeron was beginning to think he was clever. Especially since Artemis looked on the verge of outrage. She didn't like to not be able to cheat. And the two went on for an hour, deciding the strengths and weaknesses of the pawns in their game. They had no care for the creatures on the surface of the earth who would be affected by their little game. Why should they care, the young god had taken over, they were his children, let him deal with it. In the end, 8 men stood on the battlefield called Earth and the battle began. The vampires scattered, causing the Dark Hunters to have to split up to chase them. But they did not split up, one to one. For the Dark Hunter who hosted the phoenix and the one who hosted the water dragon had a strong attraction to each other due to the fact that souls of the water dragon and the phoenix had been life long friends and loved each other very much. So they went after their vampire together. The same went for the sphinx and the griffon so they, too, longed to be together. The four men made short work of the first two vampires very quickly. They did not have time to procreate. Much to Artemis's displeasure, they died within a week of their birth, in a constant battle for survival. The men then teamed up to go after the next vampire, but by then the remaining two had disappeared. It was months before they tracked one down. It seemed he had an insatiable appetite and left a trail of blood in his wake...and many children. The Dark Hunters were able to track him down and eliminate him. Artemis screamed with anger to see the third one fall, so while Archeron was not looking, she whispered in the last vampire's ear to keep a low profile, never let anyone see him, never let anyone know what he was and to concentrate on making children. She filled him with lusty desires and an instinct for survival. He heeded her words and disappeared into nowhere. The Dark Hunters were not able to find him. Thus Drake Legends survived. The Dark Hunters have spent millennia searching for Drake Legends, never able to find him. So they spent their time hunting down the children of the fiends and destroying them, one by one. After a time they became legends with twisted tales of their ferocity and cruelty. They were even included in the young god's book that the humans wrote, calling them the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Well, when the apocalypse happened and the vampires took over the planet, it made it much simpler to track them down. It was easy in fact. Now, all they had to do is draw Drake Legends out, kill him and end the game. Simple as that...or is it? Category:Plot Category:Content